


A Ghostly Love

by TheGracelessConsultingCompanion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracelessConsultingCompanion/pseuds/TheGracelessConsultingCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue<br/>	My name was Maria Felicia Abigal von Stock, I was 16 when I killed myself. I killed myself to be with the boy I loved. This isn't exactly a Romeo and Juilet story, because the boy I fell in love with was already dead when I met him. This is my story. It can either be considered tragic or romantic. But I'll start from the begining, and let you decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Summer of 1953

  It started on June 27, 1953, in Westpost, Oklahoma. I had just finished my freshman year of high school a few weeks ago. It was a hot night and I was lying on my bed fully awake just starring at the ceiling. It had to have been close to 4 o'clock A.M., because I could hear the birds outside begining to chrip. The sun was going to raise in about an hour or two. I had been up all night. I wasn't sure why I couldn't sleep, suppose it was too hot. But I had a strange feeling in my stomach, like you get when you're nervous. But I wasn't nervous, just tired. I tossed and turned for hours. Then the sun started peeking through the dark sky and I felt my eye lids get heavy. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be the only time that I would be awake all night. The summer had just begun and the sleepless nights were just starting.

  
  I woke up to the sound of my younger twin siblings, Aden and Amanda, running around and playing outside. I groaned and unwillingly rolled myself out of bed. Sluggishly walking down the stair and into the kitchen, I could smell my mother was baking a blueberry pie. My stomach growled loudly, enough for my mother to hear and turn around. Her long dark brown hair covering part of her face and her light green eyes were peeking through. With a smile on her face she said, 'Well, I was almost starting to think you had died.''

  
  I chuckled slighty and replied, ''I'm sorry, Mother, I couldn't sleep last night, so I finally managed to dose over around sunrise.''

  
  ''Really? Is everything alright?'' she asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

  
  ''Yes, Mother. Everything was alright, I think it was just a little too hot for comfort. I'll make sure I have a fan to keep my room cool tonight'', I told her.

  
  ''Okay, just make sure it's not too cool. I don't won't you catching a cold'', she said as she slipped the pie out of the oven and placed it on the window seel.

  
  With the fresh smell of pie in the air, the twins came bolting through the door, pushing and shoving trying to be the first one in. Seeing them rough around made me giggle, and while I had the chance, I slipped back upstairs to get dressed.

  
  Since I started high school, my mother has allowed my to start wearing make-up. I've been praticing as much as possible, trying to find the right look for me. My mother has taught me a few good tricks along the way; like how to give your eyeliner a small wing on the end and how blush applied the right way can make your face seem slimmer, but most of all, she taught me that the right shade of red lipstick can make any boy go crazy over a girl. My mother has helped me a lot through out my life and I am greatful to be close to her!

  
  When I came back downstairs, I saw Aden and Amanda covered in blueberries and pie crust. I sat down, hoping I won't get attack by 'berry children', and ate a slice of pie. I was almost finished when Amanda asked me, ''Mari, what's that paint doing on your face?''

  
  I froze and bursted out laughing. Trying not to choke on my pie, and regaining my breath I told her, ''Mandy, it's not paint, it's called make-up. It's what grown up girl wear to make themselves feel pretty.''

  
  ''But why do you need to feel pretty, Mari? I think you are already pretty.'' she asked puzzled, taking another bite of pie.

  
  ''Thank you Mandy and I know it's confussing now, but when you're older you'll understand.'' I explained and then I whispered ''It has something to do with boys!''

  
  ''EW!'' Amanda yelled and ran off, still covered in blueberries.

  
  I rinsed off my plate and put it on the drying rack, and brushed the crums out of my lap. I turned towards the front door and called ''Mother, is it alright if I do something with Rebecca today?''

  
  ''Sure, sweetie. Be safe,'' Mother called for the garden, then I slipped out the door.

  
  I walked a few blocks down the road and I came to a tan two-story house with white shutters and a large array of beautiful, brightly colored flowers in the front lawn. I walked up to the large, lightly colored mahogany door and knock. Mrs. Dean stepped out. Her curly blonde hair was up in a messy pony and she had a cigarette in her hand. A smile came across her slightly tanned face when she saw it was me.

  
  ''Oh, Mari dear! Come in,'' she offered, ''Becky, Mari is here for you!'' she announced. ''How are you today?'' she said turned back toward me.

  
  ''I'm rather well, Mrs. Dean. How are you?'' I politely replied.

  
  ''I'm doing excellent dear, thank you!'' she said and took a puff of her cigarette as Rebecca came downstairs.

  
  We greeted each other with a hug. Rebecca and I had known one another since the 1st grade, when she moved here from Montanna with her parents to be closer to her father's family.

  
  ''Are you ready to go?'' I asked.

  She nodded her head, causing her dark blonde curls to bounce. ''Of course I am!''

  
  ''Now don't be home too late girls. It might be summer but you should still be home at a safe time'' her mother said as we headed for the door.

  
  ''Don't worry Momma, we'll be back before it gets too dark.'' Rebecca waved, closing the door behind her.

  
  We stopped in front of her doorstep, looked at each other and giggled with joy.

  
  ''What should we do first?'' I asked when we reached the sidewalk.

  
  ''Let's go to the diner! Mr. Harts just put in that new jukebox! I heard it lights up and everything!'' Rebecca said with a large grin on her face.

  
  ''Okay! I almost forgot about that. I heard he put in Sinatra's newest songs!'' I squealed excitingly.

  
  We took off running and raced the entire way to the Blue Pond Diner. When we got in the doors, we headed straight for that jukebox. It was beautiful! It had dark stained oak wood rimmed with shinny gold metal around the edges. The record covers were brand new and the buttons were spotless. Rebecca and I stood there admiring it, when we heard a noise right behind us. We turned around to see Mr. Harts standing right there in his dirty, white apern with a smile on his face.

  
  ''Do you two young ladies like my new jukebox?'' he asked already knowing the answer.

  
  We both nodded fast and smiled with wide eyes.

  
  ''It's beautiful, Mr. Harts!'' Rebecca giggled.

  
  ''It really is stunning, sir!'' I added.

  
  ''Well thank you. I picked it out myself. How's about being the first ones to try it out?'' he said offering us a nickle.

  
  Rebecca and I looked at each other, with very excited smiles on our faces and we both nodded so hard, our heads could have fallen off. Mr. Harts laugh and handed both Rebecca and I a nickle to try it out. We thanked him and spun around to look through the selection. I let Rebecca go first and she picked out the song 'Money Honey' by the Drifters.

  
  We watched the records shuffle through each other, then it picked up the record Rebecca pick and placed it on the player and the needle moved in place. The jukebox light up when the music started playing. We both squealed with excitement as the jukebox sparkled with lots of colors and twinkling lights. We dance to the song as Mr. Harts laughed from behind the counter until the song ended.

  
  It was my turn to pick a song. I inserted my nickle, shuffled through the selections and picked out my favorite Doris Day song 'The Deadwood Stage'. I nearly hopping up and down with joy as the jukebox lit up once again. We danced long after the song had ended and giggled so hard our sides hurt. After we had calmed down, we ordered two Coca-Colas and shared an ice-cream sundae. After about 15 minutes, we finished and paid and thanked Mr. Harts for letting us try his jukebox, then we left.

  
  We had the whole day to kill and not a single idea on what to do. After walking around main street for 20 minutes, waving at everyone we knew, we decided to go to the park. It took us no time to get there since we knew every short cut in town. The park was busy, but not too busy, there was still two swings available. We raced over and hopped on.

  
  We were probably there 2 hours and all we did was talk. At first we talked about our freshman year and how different this year was compared to last year, talked about what next year will be like and what we wanted to be when we grew up: Rebecca wants to be a clothing designer and I want to be a movie actress. Then eventually we started talking about boys.

  
  ''Okay, so who do you think is the cutest in our class?'' Rebecca asked curiously.

  
  ''Hmm.. I would have to say Jorden McCornors! He is gorgeous! Especially the way he gels up his jet black hair and how his blue eyes sparkle in the light. Oh! He is so cute!'' I blabbed on. ''What about you, Becky?''

  
  ''I like Brad Playston! He's so tall and tan and has perfect blonde hair! And his eyes are the perfect shade on brown! He is just simply perfect!'' she giggled.

  
  ''I hope one day I'll fall in love just like my parents did!'' Rebecca added.

  
  ''Me too, but I can't remember what my father was like, but my Mother says he was her real life knight in shinning armor!'' I said remembering my dad.

  
  He was killed in World War II by the Nazis overseas when I was a little girl.

  
  ''Oh Mari, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up your father!'' she said apologizing.

  
  'It's okay Becky. I barely remember my father. You don't have to apologize. Beside, I have my step-dad Neil, he's just like a father to me!'' I told her.

  
  Neil Trenton married my mother 8 years ago when I was about 9 years old. Then about 5 years ago around 1948 my mother gave birth to the twins, Aden Michael Keith and Amanda Martha Paige. Neil is a really great guy and has been a good father figure to me.

  
  ''So, we still have a few more hours to spend until it gets dark. What should we do now?'' I asked trying to change the subject.

  
  ''Um.. We can go to the flower shop and see if my Grandmother needs help cleaning up.'' Rebecca suggested.

  
  ''Okay! I love helping your Grandmother at the shop!'' I replied willingly.

  
  We walked 3 block to Rebecca's grandmother's flower shop called The Blooming Bud. Rebecca's grandmother had owned this shop for many years. It smelled so good inside, like roses and lillys and a hint of vanilla and lavendar.

  
  ''Hey, Grandmother! It's Becky and Mari. Do you need any help closing up?'' Rebecca called when we walked in.

  
  ''Oh hello girls! Why yes, I would love your help!'' she said in a gentle voice. ''Come in the back, you can help me unload the new shipment of daisies and tulips!''

  
  We walked to the back of the store where almost every flower you could imagiane sat on the shelves and tables. Next to one of the table were several boxes of even more flowers.

  
  ''Here Mari, you can place all the daisies over there by the window. And Becky, you can place the tulips by the shelf near the front of the room. Okay girls?'' she said with a smile.

  
  ''Okay!'' we said at the same time.

  
  It took us about half an hour and we unloaded at least three dozen flowers before we finally came to the end. Rebecca's grandmother was in the front of the store locking up the registers and money safe.

  
  ''We're all done, Grandmother!'' Rebecca said when we made our way to her.

  
  ''Great job girls! You deserve a treat for your hard work!'' she demanded and picked out two lolly pops from behind the counter. ''Here, you earn this!'' she said handing up our reward.

  
  ''Thank you Grandmother!'' Rebecca said excited.

  
  ''Thank you Grandmother Dean!'' I said as she handed me mine.

  
  ''Now let me walk you two home, before it gets too late.'' she said as when walked out of the store and she locked the doors.

  
  When we got to Rebecca's house I stayed for 10 more minutes then I headed home. Before I left, Rebecca and I made plans to go to the local swimming pool tomorrow, because it was suppose to be a very hot day.

  
  When I arrived home, it was about 9:03 P.M. and I saw Neil's car was home. When I walked in I saw Neil playing with the twins, they were in their PJ's and Mother was on her rocker sewing.

  
  ''I'm home.'' I said closing the door behind me.

  
  I walked into the living room and got attacked by 5 year old twins. They knocked me to the ground and I laughed as they climbed on me.

  
  ''Now, kids, Mari doesn't want you jumping on her.'' Neil said with a laugh.

  
  I got back up on my feet and properly greeted the twins with a hug. I made my way over to Mother and hugged her and I did the same with Neil.

  
  ''Did you have fun today?'' Mother asked looking up from her sewing.

  
  ''Yes! Becky and I went to the Blue Pond Diner and tried Mr. Harts' new jukebox, it was so pretty! Then we went to the park for most of the day, then we went to help Grandmother Dean close up her flower shop.'' I explain everything we did with a smile.

  
  ''Well that was nice, helping Mrs. Dean close up.'' Neil said proud.

  
  ''Yeah, she even gave us a lollypop as a reward!'' I said.

  
  ''Sounds like a fun day! Why don't you go up stair and clean up and get your PJ's on.

  We can listen to the night time news after I put the twins to bed.'' Mother said putting her sewing down for the night.

  
  ''Okay, Mother.'' I got up and went up stairs to wash up.

  
  When I was finished, Mother had just put Aden and Amanda to bed and we both walked down stair, while Neil turned on the radio.

  
  It was the same news; they announced the weather tomorrow was going to get up in the 90s! They announced some local news and then they announced some news about the Korean War and read a long list of the rescent deaths.

  
  There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but one name on the death list seemed to stand out. It was a young boy named Jackson Daniels. He was from Dallas, Texas and was about 18 years old. I don't really know why it stood out, I didn't know him and he didn't leave anywhere near here. It was just odd.

  
  After the news was over, we prayed for the fallen soliders families and went to bed. When I got into my room, I remembered my fan and it was perfectly cool. Getting into bed, I got comfortable very easily and I dozed off quickly. But there was just one thing that was still in the back of my head; Jackson Daniels.


	2. The Last Day of Normal

  The sun was shinning slightly through my window as my eyes slowly fluttered open. I sat up with a smile and stretched my arms. Leaping outta bed, I darted for the kitchen.

  
  "Good morning Mother!" I said cheerfully.

  
  "Good morning darling! What would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

  
  I thought about it for a second then replied, "Waffles, please."

  
  Mother smiled and went start to work. With the smell of waffles in the air the twins come thundering down the stair.

  
  "No running please!" Mother said with a stern voice.

  
  "Sorry mommy," the twins said at the same time.

  
  When Mother finished the waffles, I ate 3 and ran back upstairs to get my bathing suit.

  
  "Bye Mother! Rebecca and I are going to the pool!" I called out knowing she would be outside in the garden.

  
  "Have fun, be safe and don't forget the sunscreen!" she said whipping dirt for her face.

  
  Outside the sun was shinning and the heat was unbearable! It felt like it took forever to get to Rebecca's house. When I walked up to her fence, I saw Rebecca waiting on the porch, fanning herself.

  
  "Are you ready?" I asked whipping sweat for my forehead.

  
  "I've never been more ready in my life!" she said panting.

  
  As we walk to the pool, we felt the heat pounding on us. I had this strange feeling that someone was behind us. I turned, no one was there. We were almost to the pool, when we turned the street corner, I was a young male standing by a stop sign. He was rather tall, had dark blonde hair and was wearing a military uniform. I had never seen him before but I thought I'd be polite and wave.

  
  "Who are you waving at Mari?" Rebecca asked looking at me strange.

  
  "That guy right in front of us," I said looking at her.

  
  "Mari, there's no one there!" she said.

  
  I turn back and he was gone.

  
  "It's a good thing we are here, maybe the heat is getting to you!" she said.

  
  "Maybe," I whispered.

  
  Maybe it was the heat, but I could of sworn there was a young man standing right in front of us. I put the thought out of my mind and we entered the pool.

  
  "You first!" I told Rebecca standing at the edge of the pool.

  
  ''No! You,'' she said back.

  
  ''Okay, we'll go together!'' I said taking her hand.

  
  ''1, 2, 3!'' Rebeacca counted down and we jump.

  
  As soon as I hit the water I felt so much better! It was the perfect day of swimming.

  
  "Mari! Let's go off the diving board!'' Rebecca insisted.

  
  ''Alright, alright!'' I laughed getting out.

  
  We both waited in line, Rabecca went first and did an incredible back flip. It was my turn and I was gonna do a front flip then into a dive. I was all ready, then I glanced up, I saw that guy stand on the outside of the fench staring straight at me. ''Becky, that's the guy!'' I shouted and point straight ahead.

  
  I didn't realize I was taking a step forward and, since nothing was there, I fell right in. The fall startled me and I struggle a bit. Regaining my control I surfaced. Gasping for air as soon as I came up.

  
  ''Did you see him?!'' I asked when I caught my breath.

  
  ''Mari! Are you okay?'' Rebecca asked practically squeezing my shoulders.

  
  ''Um.. Yeah! I don't know what happened,'' I said breathing heavily. ''Uh, I think I'm gonna try that again.''

  
  I got back out of the pool and made my way to the diving board. When it was my turn, I kept my eyes on the water. Taking a big breath, I jumped once and flung myself forward. First in a front flip and landed perfectly in the water with a dive.

  
  As I surfaced, I saw Rebecca clapping by the side of the pool. I kept looking around for that strange guy. I couldn't take my mind off him. Who was he? Why didn't Rebecca see him? I tried not to let that thought get in the way of having a good time today.

 

  Rebecca and I were in the shallow end of the pool doing handstands when Rebecca asked me, ''What was the deal with you on the diving board and on the way there?''

  
  ''Did you not see that guy? He was right in front of me!'' I said confussed.

  
  ''No, I mean, I don't think I did. Who was he?'' she asked curiously.

  
  ''I don't know! I've never seen him before, but he just showed up.'' I explained.

  
  ''That is strange.... Was he cute?'' Rebecca giggled.

  
  ''Becky! I'm serious.'' I tried not to laugh.

  
  ''Well so am I. I didn't get to see him. What did he look like?'' she asked leaning in to listen.

  
  ''Well, from what I saw, he was kinda tall and had a slight tan. His hair was sort of like a shaggy dark blonde color and his face was very defined. I couldn't see his eyes that well, but I'm thinking they might have been like hazel-green.'' I said describing him.

  
  ''Oh! He sounds cute!'' she said.

  
  ''You're impossible!'' I laughed and splashed water in her face.

  
  We stayed at the pool and played around for a long time. Then we landed out in the sun for an hour until the pool closed at 7 o'clock. We gathered our things and headed out. It was slightly started to get dark and we still had about an hour and a half before we had to be home.

  
  We thought about the perfect way to end this hot summer day and then we both concluded: ice cream! We went to our favorite ice cream parlor, Sundae's Coolest, where one of the cutest guy in town, Sam Benedict, worked.

  
  Rebecca order a double chocolate chip cone with sprinkles and I ordered a berry blast sundae with extra strawberries. When Sam handed me mine, our hands touched and I blush. He laughed and winked at me. Rebecca and I sat down and giggled.

  
  ''He totally likes you!'' Rebecca whispered to me when we sit down.

  
  ''No he doesn't, he probably did that because I blushed!'' I said deining everything.

  
  ''Whatever! You should go talk to him!'' she said nugging me.

  
  ''Becky, I can't! What am I suppose to say?'' I said nervously.

  
  ''Just talk to him Mari!'' Rebecca said.

  
  I turn around and saw Sam kept looking back at me. I took a deep breath and got up. Slowing walking over, I went over in my head what I was gonna say. When I reached the counter, I still had nothing.

  
  ''Can I help you?'' Sam asked with a smile.

  
  ''Um.. Well, I was wandering how your day was,'' I said hoping I didn't look like a complete fool.

  
  ''Well my day got much better when you showed up,'' he winked again.

  
  I felt my face turn bright red and I turn to see Rebecca giggling.

  
  We talk for so long and when I realized it was starting to get dark I almost freak out.

  
  'Um, I've got to go! I'm sorry,'' I say.

  
  ''It's okay, I understand. I hope I get to see you again soon,'' he said smiling.

  
  ''I'd like that,'' I said winking back.

  
  Rebecca and I talked about that the enitre way home. When we reacher her house, we said our goodbyes and I left. When I reached home, I twins were dozing off on the couch.  
''I'm home!'' I called when I walk in.

  
  ''Did you have fun with Becky?'' mother said picking up the twins.

  
  'Yes, we when to the ice cream parlor and I talked to Sam,'' I said smiling.

  
  ''Oh! That's nice! I'm glad you had fun. Why don't you go wash your hair and get ready for bed,'' mother said walking up stairs. ''Do you want to listen to the night time news with us Mari?''

  
  ''No, I think I'm just going to head to bed when I'm done,'' I said.

  
  'Okay, goodnight Sweetie!'' mother said putting the twins to bed.

  
  I took a nice cool shower and wash the chlorine and sweat out of my hair. When I finished, I got dressed and headed to my bedroom. I undid my blankets to get into my bed and I heard a tap on my window. I went over and opened my curtains and I saw that guy standing outside my window. I jumped and opened my window.

  
  ''It's you! You're the guy from the pool aren't you!'' I said in a stern but quiet voice.

  
  He nodded once and I let him through the window.

  
  ''Who are you? What's your name?''

  
  He looked up from the ground and replied, ''My name is Jackson Dainels.''


	3. The Impossible Man

  "WHAT!" I gasped backing up into the wall, ''That's impossible! I heard you're name on the death list! Y.. You're dead!"

  
  He waked towards me slowly, knowing that I was terrified. He slowly reached out his hand and smiled slightly.

  
  ''I know, and yes ma'am, I am. I honestly don't know why I'm here," he said looking around. ''I think I'm lost."

  
  I took a step foward, but was still cautious, I slowly took his hand. It was cold.

  
  "I don't understand. Why are you here, in my room?" I asked.

  
  "I don't know, ma'am. I just feel drawn to this place" he said.

  
  "You don't have to call me ma'am. My name is Maria, you can just call me Mari." I said stepping a bit closer.

  
  Even if he was dead, he seemed alive. I didn't know how to explain it, but there was something about him. He's presence were cold and lifeless and his skin was pale, but his eyes was lively and full of light. I raised my hand pressing it aganist his cheek, his face was smooth.

  
  "If you're some kind of ghost, how is it that I can touch you?" I asked with my hand still on his face.

  
  ''I'm not sure. I've been wandering around all day, and it seems, you're the only one who can see me,'' he said looking at the floor.

  
  I yawned slightly and looked around.

  
  ''Oh! You're tired. You should sleep,'' he said realizing it was late.

  
  ''I don't know if I want to,'' I said looking back at his face.

  
  ''You need to sleep,'' he said letting my hand go. ''If you want, I can stay here.''

  
  ''You're right, sleep is good,'' I said with a slight giggle.

  
  I dropped my hand from his face and stepped towards my bed. I got in and Jackson sat beside me on the floor.

  
  ''I promise I won't leave,'' he said pulling my blanket over me.

  
  I nodded. I didn't want to take my eyes off him, he was so mysterous and wonderful. I yawned once again and my eyelids began to close. My focus still fixed on him, I drifted to sleep.

  
  I woke up the next morning and scaned my room. Jackson wasn't here. I was beginning to think if was all a dream, a rather strange dream. I pushed the thought aside and climbed out of bed. I went into the bathroom to brush my hair, still looking for the mysterous boy. When I got dressed, I headed down stairs.

  
  ''Mother? Are you here?'' I called out when I saw she wasn't in the kitchen.

  
  ''I'm outside Mari!''I heard her call.

  
  I walked out to see my Mother putting a bandaid on Aden's knee.

  
  ''Did you fall down again?'' I asked.

  
  ''No!'' he said all defensive.

  
  ''He got stung my a bee again!'' Amanda giggled for the swingset.

  
  ''Be quiet Mandy!'' Aden growled.

  
  ''Now you two, be nice!'' Mother snapped helping Aden up.

  
  I went inside with Mother and sat down at the table, while Aden took off running again.

  
  ''Are you alright sweetie?'' Mother asked me.

  
  ''Huh? Oh, yeah. I just had the strangest dream last night,'' I said realizing I had a puzzled look on my face.

  
  ''Oh really, what was it about?'' Mother asked curious.

  
  ''Well, remember the other night when we were listening to the death list on the radio?'' I began.

  
  ''Yes,'' Mother replied.

  
  ''Well, I dreamt I met the ghost of one of the falling soldiers, Jackson Daniels, and he came into my room and tucked me into bed,'' I said recalling the odd event.

  
  ''Oh, well, that is strange. But you know, it was just a dream. We all dream strange things every now and then,'' Mother said comforting me.

  
  ''Yeah, I guess you're right,'' I said.

  
  I didn't feel so bad about the dream when Mother told me everyone does it. I suppose it was just something I'll forget about later.

  
  ''Well, I'm going to go to Becky's house to see if she can come over. Is that okay?'' I asked getting up.

  
  ''Yes, that is perfectly fine. Will she be staying for dinner?'' Mother asked with a smile.

  
  ''Yeah,'' I nodded. ''So we'll have to place another plate at the table tonight.''

  
  Mother nodded happily and I slipped out. It was hot out, but not as hot as yesterday. I walked down the fimilar route, when I passed an alley. Something there caught my eye, it looked like Jackson. I turned and headed towards him.

  
  As I got closer, he faded and I was the only one in the alley. I looked around puzzled and shook my head.

  
  ''Relax Maria! You're just seeing thing, everything is fine!'' I said to myself and walked back out to the street.

  
  When I reached Rebecca's house, I saw Mrs. Dean, and her cigeratte, tending the garden.

  
  ''Hello Mrs. Dean,'' I said when I got closer.

  
  ''Oh hello Mari, darling,'' she said taking her cigeratte out of her mouth.

  
  ''Can Rebecca come over?'' I asked with a smile.

  
  ''Oh course! She's inside, you can go on in,'' she said taking a puff.

  
  ''Thank you, Mrs. Dean,'' I said walking up to the house.

  
  I opened the big wooden door with a squeeke. I walked to the living room looking around for Rebecca when I turn to see Jackson standing behind me. I jumped by the surprise.

  
  ''Jackson Daniels?'' I whispered touching his cheek. "Am I still dreaming?''

  
  He shock his head but remained quiet.

  
  ''What's wrong, why aren't you talking?'' I whispered again.

  
  ''Mari?'' I heard Rebecca call from the top of the stairs.

  
  I turn to look at her.

  
  ''Who are you talking to?'' she asked while she came down the stairs.

  
  I looked around to see Jackson was gone.

  
  ''Um.. No one. I was looking for you. Your mother said it was alright that you came come to my house. Do you want to?'' I said trying to stay calm.

  
  ''Oh yeah. I'd love to!'' she said forgetting the whole thing. ''Let me put some shoes on.''

  
  She disappeared up the stairs and I searched the room while I had the chance. I knew he was somewhere, but I had no luck.

  
  ''Ready?'' Rebecca said sliding down the stair rail.

  
  I nodded with a smile and we headed out the door.

  
  ''Bye Momma,'' Rebecca called aas we passed her mother.

  
  ''Bye girls,'' she called back with her cigeratte in her mouth.

  
  We walked back to my house and when we passed that alley, I looked down there.

  
  ''What are you looking at?'' Rebecca asked noticed I was scanning the alley.

  
  ''Um, nothing. I just thought I saws something on my way over here. It was probably nothing,'' I said trying to change the subject. ''So my Mother is inviting you to dinner tonight, is there anything anything in particular would might want?''

  
  ''Um, I don't think so. Your mother is pretty good at picking things out,'' she said.

  
  We reached my front lawn and we could hear the twins in the back yard arguing.

  
  ''It was just a little bumble bee!'' Amanda teased.

  
  ''Yeah, well it hurt really, really bad!'' Aden yelled back.

  
  ''Well, you cried like a baby!'' Amanda giggled.

  
  ''You're mean!! Mommy, Mandy's being mean again!'' he called out.

  
  Rebecca and I giggle and we sat down on my porch swing.

  
  "So Aden got stung today?'' Rebecca assumed.

  
  ''Yeah, Mother was putting a bandaid on him when I got up earlier,'' I giggled.

  
  ''You know, my cousin almost died for a bee sting like 4 years ago,'' Rebecca said looking at the cars go back.

  
  ''Oh yeah, I remember that. Thank God Aden's not allergic!'' I said chuckled.

  
  I'm not sure what I would do if one of my siblings died. Thinking about that made me thing of Jackson Daniels. I wondered what his parents are like and what they did when the found out.

  
  ''Hey Becky, I had this stange dream last night, or at least I think it was a dream,'' I said decided to bring it up.

  
  ''Me too! What was yours about?'' she said cheerful.

  
  ''I dreamt I met the ghost of a dead soldier from the war. His name was Jackson,'' I said starring at the floor.

  
  ''That's cool! Mine was about this a pet tiger who could talk! I named him Bubbles!'' she said laughing at herself.

  
  ''You're so weird!'' I laughed.

  
  We sat outside for 5 more mintues and then we saw Neil drive up into the driveway.

  
  ''Hi Neil!'' I called out when he got out of this car.

  
  ''Hello Mr. Trenton!'' Rebecca called after me.

  
  ''Hello girls. What are you up too?'' he said closing the door.

  
  ''Not to much, Becky is having dinner with us tonight,'' I said as he walked up the stair.

  
  He greeted both of us with a hug.

  
  ''Well, it's nice to have you Rebecca,'' he smiled.

  
  ''Oh, and Aden got stung by a bee today,'' I said as he turned the doorknob.

  
  ''Again? You'd think he'd learn to stay away from them,'' he giggle as he went inside.

  
  Rebecca and I laugh as we got up and went inside. Mother was starting dinner in an hour and we went up stairs into my room.

  
  ''Oh, I got a new Sunday dress,'' I said getting it out of my closet.

  
  It was a light blue, knee-length dress with sunflowers on it.

  
  ''Oh! It's pretty!'' Rebecca exclaimed as I showed her.

  
  ''Thanks! I got it the other day. I haven't gotten a chance to wear it yet,'' I said putting it away.

  
  We killed time by playing several board games I had in my room. It was about 5 o'clock when we hear mother called up that dinner was ready. We rushed down stairs and saw Mother had made spaghetti with Swedish meat balls and breadsticks, and for dessert she had German cherry cake cooling on the counter.

  
  ''This looks amazing Mother!'' I smiled as I sat down at the table.

  
  ''It's incredible Ms. Glinda!'' Rebecca followed and sat next to me.

  
  ''Thank you girls, I hope you enjoy it,'' she said handing us plates.

  
  The twins and Neil came in from outside. The twins ran to the tabel and Neil greeted my Mother with a kiss.

  
  ''Looks fantastic sweetheart,'' he said.

  
  ''Yummy!!'' the twins said at the same time.

  
  We all sat and ate dinner. While we were eating we talked about our day and Rebecca shared her dream about 'Bubbles', the twins had a kick out of that. Then when we were finished we had a slice of pie and we helped Mother clean up.

  
  We everything was done, Mother, Neil, Rebecca and I all play cards while listening to the radio. The twins were playing with their toys and started gettng sleepy. Half way through our game, I looked up and saw Jackson in the hallway. He was smiling at how happy we looked.

  
  Trying not to freak out, I got up.

  
  ''I'm gonna go to the restroom, Mother will you take my turn?'' I walked off without hearing her answer.

  
  I got into the bathroom and closed the door. When I turned around Jackson was sitting on the side of the bathtub.

  
  ''Why did you say anything earlier?'' I whisper a bit cross.

  
  ''I'm sorry, but just because they can't see me, doesn't mean they can't hear me,'' he whispered back.

  
  I looked at his face, memorizing his sharp features.

  
  ''So I wasn't dreaming last night,'' I whispered slowly.

  
  ''No. If this is all too much for you, I can leave,'' he sugguested.

  
  ''No!'' I said a bit loud, hoping no one heard me. ''I kind of like having you around. You're so mysterious and beau-,'' I cut myself off, ''Besides I wouldn't want you to get lonely.''  
I tried changing the subject. Before he could respond, Rebecca knocked on the door.

  
  ''Mari, are you coming?'' she said through the door.

  
  ''Um, yeah!'' I jumped up flushing the toilet and turning the sink on, so no one would know. I opened the door and we both walked back to the table. After we finished, Neil offered to walk Rebecca home and we said are goodbyes. After they left, Mother was putting the twins to bed and I ran upstairs.

  
  When I got into my room, I saw Jackson was waiting for me by the window. I smiled and we sat on my bed. I slowly put my head of his shoulder and I coud feel the coldness.

  
  ''You are so cold,'' I whispered looking up at him.

  
  ''I know. I'm sorry,'' he said apologizing.

  
  ''You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault,'' I told him.

  
  ''So who were those people?'' he asked.

  
  ''That was my Mother Glinda and step-father Neil, my younger twin siblings Aden and Amanda and my best friend Rebecca. That was her house you were in this afternoon,'' I said. ''What was your family like?'' I hasitently asked.

  
  He looked down at the floor looking sad.

  
  ''I'm sorry! You don't have to answer if you don't want,'' I quickly told him.

  
  ''No, it's okay. My Mom's name is Jessica and she was a nurse during World War II, and my Father, Jack, was a fighter pilot, that's how they met. He was wounded in London and my mom was his nurse,'' he told he.

  
  ''So your Mother is British?'' I asked

  
  He nodded.

  
  ''That's cool! My Mother is from California, she met Neil a few years after my Dad died in World War II. His name was David, I don't remember him much,'' I said.  
''Really? What was his full name?'' he asked curious.

  
  ''David Matthew John von Stock. He was of Spanish and Russian descendants, but he was born in Brooklyn and moved to the east coast when he was very young,'' I recalled what I knew about him.

  
  ''I think my Father knew him!'' he said shocked.

  
  ''Really!?'' I tried not to shout.

  
  ''Yeah, I heard my Father talk about him and he said he would always talk about his little girl at home, which I guess was you!'' he said looking at me.

  
  I smiled. Maybe that's why the name stood out to me.

  
  ''Wow! That's amazing,'' I shook my head slowly, smiling.

  
  We talked for, what felt like, hours and I had my head on his should almost the entire time. He was very easy to talk to, and he joked a lot, which made me smile. But there was one thing I wanted to ask him but I was afraid. When I finally got up enough courage, I asked.

  
  ''What was it like?'' I got all serious.

  
  ''Excuse me?'' he asked confused.

  
  ''You know, what was it like dying?'' I said not willing to look at him.

  
  ''Oh,' he got quiet, ''Well, it was fast, I guess. I, um, didn't see it coming and then there was this sharp pain and everything felt cold. I remember my friend, Zane, holding me in his arms, and I couldn't hear anything thing around me and it just went black. Next thing I knew, I was standing in an alley way, I had no idea where I was, but then I saw you,'' he said looking at me.

  
  I met his stare and his eyes had a warm glow to them. I felt my heart beat faster and my body shifted forward. My eyes closed and I felt his lips meet mine. His body was cold but his lips were warm. I felt safe in his arms and I never wanted him to leave me. I... I think I love him.


	4. They Meet

  I woke up the next morning with the sun shinning brightly throuh my window. I don't remember falling asleep last night, all I remember is being with Jackson. Just thinking of his name makes me smile. I sat up, stretch my arms and leaped out of bed. I had even felt happier.

  
  I glided downstairs on a cloud and didn't even realize Neil was sitting at the tabel reading the paper.

  
  ''Sleep well last night?'' he said looking up from his paper.

  
  ''Oh Neil! You're home!'' I said startled. ''Um, yes, I guess I did.''

  
  I trying staying off the subjects.

  
  "So, what do you have planned today Mari?'' Mother said.

  
  "Um, I'm not sure. I think Rebecca has a dentist appointment today, so I might just stick around the house,'' I said.

  
  I love being with Rebecca, but since she has that appointment, that means I get to spend more time with Jackson. Just think about that made me smile again.

  
  ''Oh look, she's got that look on her face again,'' Neil pointed out to my mother.

  
  Realizing what I was doing, I dropped the smile and went back upstairs. When I got into my room, I didn't see Jackson, so while I had the chance I got dressed. I think I over dressed a bit, I had a nice dress on and did my hair and even put my makeup on. It was my chance to test my mother 'red lip' theory.

  
  When I finished I sat down on my bed an waited. An hour went by and still nothing. So I sat at the window and noticed it was beginning to rain. I watch the rain hit my window for hours, still no Jackson. Finally the sun was beginning to set and Mother can up stairs.

  
  ''Maria, it's time to eat,'' she said. ''Well look at you! Why are you so dressed up?''

  
  ''Oh.. Um, I just wanted to feel nice today. No reason,'' I said chocking back tears. ''I'll be down in a mintue.

  
  Slowly, I took off my dress, let my hair down and walked down stairs. Jackson never showed up.

  
  I sat down at the table and tried hard not to cry.

  
  ''Are you alright darling? You've been very quiet tonight,'' Mother asked me after dinner.

  
  ''Yeah, I'm fine Mother. I think I'm going to head to bed early,'' I hurried up stairs before she had a chance to reply.

  
  I didn't bother taking my makeup off, I just wanted to go to bed. That night I cried myself to sleep.

  
  I felt so terrible the next morning I didn't feel like getting out of bed. I laid there for hours until Mother came to check on me.

  
  ''Maria, sweetheart are you okay?'' she came in worried.

  
  ''I don't feel that great today Mother. Is it okay if I just stay in bed?'' I asked hoarse.

  
  ''Of course sweetie,'' she said kissing my forehead. ''I'll make you some soup.''

  
  ''Thank you Mother,'' I tried calling back.

  
  The day went by slowly. The occasional tear would escape my eye, and I felt like there was a huge knot in my stomach. I shouldn't have felt so upset, but I did.

  
  As the sunset and moon rose I felt even worse. I had decide to get out of bed and take a nice bubble bath. I stayed there for as long as I could. When Mother knocked and told me I needed to get out, I unwillingly unplugged the drain and got out. I got dressed and sluggishly shuffled back to my room.

  
  When I opened my bedroom door, I saw Jackson standing inside my room waiting for me.

  
  ''Jackson?'' I whispered.

  
  Before I got the chance to say another word he interupted.

  
  ''Maria, my dear, I am truly sorry about today! It was raining and I can't appear in water. Please forgive me!'' he blurted out so fast fast I almost had trouble keeping up. ''Please, please forgive me. I think I love you.''

  
  With those last three words, I ran into his cold arms and started crying.

  
  ''I think I love you too,'' I murmured into his shoulder.

  
  His kissed me on the forehead and he carried me to the bed. We laid together in my bed refusing to leave.

  
  ''Why can't you get wet?'' I asked after I realy thought about it.

  
  ''Because I died in the water,'' he said sitting up removing his shirt.

  
  On his chest were three perfect little circles for bullets right where his heart was. I ran over fingers over the little bumps and couldn't believe what I was see.

  
  ''I was shot down while crossing a river,'' he said putting his hand on mine.

  
  ''Did it hurt?'' I couldn't stop myself from asking.

  
  ''I honestly don't remember,'' he chuckled a bit.

  
  I dropped my hand for his chest and looked up into his eyes. They seemed to be getting warmer each day since I met him.

  
  ''Have you ever love anyone before?'' I asked still looking into his eyes.

  
  ''No, nothing that was ever serious. What about you?" he asked stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

  
  ''No. I've never even been in a serious relationship,'' I never wanted this moment to end. But I knew I would fall asleep eventually.

  
  ''I want you to meet my best friend Rebecca. Can you do that?'' I asked.

  
  ''I'm not sure. I suppose I can try,'' he said putting his hand by my heart.

  
  ''Would you please! It would mean so much to me!'' I said excited.  
''If it means that much to you, I will definitly try!'' he smiled at me.

  
  We laid there for want felt lke forever, it was nice, then I felt my eyelides get heavy. Jackson could tell I was tired, so he pulled the blankets over me and kissed my cheek. He was the last thing I saw until I drifted in to unconsciousness.

  
  The next morning, I felt so alive and well. I was in love and it felt amazing. I rushed down stairs and Mother was sitting at the table sewing up one of Amanda's rag dolls from when she was a baby.

  
  ''Well, it's good to see you're feeling well,'' she said finishing up.

  
  ''I feel incredible today! Do you mind if Rebecca stays the night tonight? If it's okay with her mother,'' I asked remember what I asked Jackson.

  
  ''Of course! You know I love having Rebecca over,'' Mother said giving me a hug. ''I really am happy you're better.''

  
  ''Me too! I think it was your soup!'' I said hugging her back.

  
  I ran upstairs to get dressed and dashed out the door and headed straight to Rebecca's. I knocked on the door and Rebecca answered.

  
  ''Mari! You're feeling better!'' she squealed and gave me a hug. ''I came over yesterday and your mom told me you were feeling ill.''

  
  ''Yeah, but I'm feeling much better now. Do you think it'd be okay if you stay the night with me tonight?'' I asked getting excited.

  
  ''Sure! Let me ask.''

  
  We both went inside and Rebecca disappeared into the kitchen. I sat on the sofa thinking about how tonight is gonna go. I was so nervous but also excited to have my best friend meet the guy I loved, even if he is dead.

  
  After a few mintues she came back and said it was okay. We went up to her room to get her things. She had so many photos of us together in her room. We've had so many wonderful memories together.

  
  When we got her things we headed for my house. We were almost half way there went I brought up tonight.

  
  ''So, Becky, there is someone I want you to meet tonight, but you can't tell anyone about it,'' I told her.

  
  ''Oh! Is it a boy?'' she got excited.

  
  ''You could say that. His name is Jackson and he is so wonderful!'' I said smiling.

  
  ''I can't wait.. Hang on, why can't I tell anyone?'' she asked suddenly confussed.

  
  ''Well, it's kind of complicated,'' I said when we reached my house. ''Just promise me, no matter what, you won't tell anyone!''

  
  ''I promise Mari!'' she agreed.

  
  We put her things in my room and killed as much time as we could manage. When it was time to eat dinner we came down and sat at the table. I ate as fast as I could, without getting in trouble, and when we were finished Rebecca and I hurried up stairs.

  
  We closed the door and Rebecca sat down on my bed. I smiled really big and called out Jackson's name.

  
  ''What are you doing?'' Rebecca giggled.

  
  ''Just wait one second. Jackson where are you?'' I looked around.

  
  He appeared right in front of my window and by the expersion on Rebecca's face, I could tell she can see him.

  
  ''Rebecca, please don't freak out. This is Jackson. He is kind of dead and I kind of love him,'' I said sitting next to her, trying to comfort her.

  
  Rebecca slowly got up and placed one hand on his chest. He smile.

  
  ''Hello Rebecca,'' he said softly.

  
  ''Oh my gosh!'' Rebecca mouthed with wide eyes.

  
  She glance back at me and looked back at Jackson.

  
  ''You.. you're real,'' she said a bit louder.

  
  ''More or less, I suppose,'' he chuckled.

  
  ''Well, Becky? What do you think?'' I asked eager.

  
  She thought about it for a few mintues, unsure of what to say. Then she turn to me with a smile.

  
  ''Love?'' she said. ''Maria, I'm so happy for you!!'' she squealed and hugged me tight.

  
  She looked over at Jackson and smiled even bigger and hugged me. He chuckled at how excited she was. I was really glad my best friend got to meet the boy I love, and it means so much more that she approves. If only I had the courage to tell my mother and Neil. I sighed.

  
  ''This is so wonderful!'' I said. ''My best friend and my love getting along! I am so happy!''

  
  Jackson came over and hugged me lifting me off my feet and kissed my cheek. Rebecca giggled at how cute she thought we were. For the rest of the night the three of us talked, laughed and had a wonderful time. The sun way rising and Jackson had to leave. He hugged Rebecca and said goodbye, then came over to me and kissed while lifting me up again.

  
  He went over to the window, waved and disappeared. Rebecca and I squealed with amazement, then we decided to get in a few hours of sleep.


	5. The End of the War

  The next morning when we woke up, it was raining outside and the sky was dark. Yet there was something different in the air. Something happy and joyful. I woke up Rebecca to make sure it wasn't just me feeling this way. When she agreed there was something different, we went downstairs to see what it was.

  
  When we got into the living room, Neil and my mother were toasting champain and Aden and Amanda were running in circles.

  
  ''Mother, what's going on?'' I asked.

  
  ''Oh girls, get over here! It's the war! It's over!'' she said with a bright, wide smile.

  
  ''What!'' Rebecca squealed and joined the celebration. ''My cousin will be coming home!!''

  
  ''Wow, this is wonderful!'' I said hugging Rebecca.

  
  I had two thoughts in my head at the same time: 1) What's gonna happen next and 2) Jackson.

  
  I wasn't sure how to react, I turned to go back to my bedroom to find Jackson, but my Mother stopped me.

  
  ''Oh, Mari dear, you should get dressed, we are going the Blue Pond Diner for lunch to celebrate!'' Mother said fixing her hair.

  
  ''Mother, it's raining. I thought we usually don't go anywhere when it's raining,'' I said confussed.

  
  ''Yes, well, today is different. Now hurry up and look nice!'' Mother said pushing me up the stairs.

  
  The first thing I did when I got into my room was look for Jackson. I couldn't find him. Giving up, I put on a knee length pink dress with circular designs all over it, brush my hair, leaving it down and put on a pair of white strap on sandal. Walking slowly back down stairs I kept scanning the room for Jackson. Still no luck.

  
  We all hopped into Neil's car, dropped Rebecca off at her house and headed for the diner. Inside, there was already a crowd celebrating. When we got inside, Mr. Harts was running back and forth trying to get everyone settled, and yet he still had a smiled on his face. We got setted and Neil told us to order whatever we wanted. The twins like that.

  
  ''What can I get you fine folks?'' Mr. Harts asked us when he came around.

  
  ''I want a strawberry milkshake please!'' Amanda jumped.

  
  ''Me too! Me too!'' Aden doubled.

  
  ''Alright, what about the Mr. and Mrs.?'' he turned towards my mother and Neil.

  
  ''I'll have a salad and some sweet tea, please,'' mother order.

  
  ''And I'll have a hamburger with a Coca-Cola,'' Neil added.

  
  ''And for Miss Mari?'' Mr. Harts looked at me with a smile.

  
  ''Oh.. um,'' I studder, glancing at the menu, '' I'll have a hamburger and a Coca-Cola also.''

  
  ''Okay, I'll get that out as soon as I can,' Mr. Harts said and walked away.

  
  I looked around at all the people, it seemed like half the town was here.

  
  ''Mari, are you alright? You seem zoned out?'' Neil asked.

  
  ''You're not still ill are you?'' Mother asked reaching across the table to feel my forehead.

  
  ''Huh.. Oh no. I'm just taking all this in,'' I said trying to focus on something else.

  
  ''Isn't it great! The world is at peace again,'' Mother said with a smile.

  
  ''Yeah, it's fantastic,'' I agreed.

  
  A few mintues later Mr. Harts brought us our order and it smelled amazing.

  
  The twins exterminated their milkshakes like their lives depended on it. Neil and I enjoyed our hamburgers and mother gracefully ate her salad. When we were all finished, Mr. Harts brought us the bill. It was about $4.13 plus Neil's 75 cent tip. As we were walking out the door we passed the jukebox.

  
  ''Oh Mari, is that the jukebox you liked so much?'' Neil asked.

  
  ''Yeah, I really like it. Isn't it pretty?'' I smiled.

  
  ''Yes, it's very pretty,'' he said.

  
  ''That's stunning!'' Mother amired.

  
  I was hoping we were gonna go home after this but, to my surprise, we didn't. Mother wanted to stop by some friend's house to celebrate the news. I really wasn't up for a party, but I had no choice.

  
  When we pulled up to the house, mother's friend, Debra, greeted us. Debra was a WWII widow, like my mother, and never remarried. She was a good looking woman; hazel eyes, very defined facal features, and fire red hair. I never understood why she didn't find someone else, even if it was just for comfort.

  
  I sat around the entire time, making the occasional small talk with people I didn't know, and sipped on some tea. We were probably there for hours, but to me, it felt like days. Soon we were finally in the car ready to go home.

  
  I'd never been more relized to be home in my life and as soon as I got inside, I bolted to my room to change. When I opened my door, I saw Jackson by the window, he looked upset.

  
  "I've been looking for you all day," he said.

  
  "I'm sorry! Mother and Neil wanted to go out and celebrate. The war is over. Did you know that?" I said back.

  
  He nodded, with more saddness in his eyes.

  
  "What's wrong?" I asked worried.

  
  He walked around my room and didn't say anything for a few moments, then he finally turned to me.

  
  "I have to go," he said not meeting my eyes.

  
  "But I just got home. I've been waiting to see you all day," I said confused.

  
  "No. I don't mean I'm leaving now. I mean, I've leaving Earth. The war is over and I have to move on," if he could cried, he would have.  
"What!" I nearly shouted.

  
  I heard my mother call up to me to see what I was doing, and I told her I was reading.

  
  "Jackson, you can't go! I don't want you to leave me!" I said lowering my voice.

  
  "Mari, I have no choice. It's either leave when the war is over or be stuck on Earth forever," he said finally looking me in the eyes.

  
  I was gonna tell him to stay forever, but I knew he didn't want to do that. I wouldn't want to be a ghost stuck anywhere forever.

  
  "I want to come with you!" I blurted out.

  
  His face showed pure shock.

  
  "What! No you can't! You have to stay here and live your life!" he tried pursuing me to chance my mind.

  
  But before I knew it I had decided. I wanted to go with him.

  
  "I don't want to live without you," I whispered, tears stinging my eyes.

  
  He came over and put his arms around me. He was cold but somehow it made me feel warm.

  
  "I love you!" I muffled into his bare shoulder, begining to cry.

  
  He kissed my forehead. "I love you too. But I don't want to see you throw your life away like I did."

  
  "But if you're not in my life, it's no longer worth living," I confessed.

  
  "Mari," he pulled my head so I could look him in the eye.

  
  "This is something I have decided for myself," I said sounding confident.


	6. The Decision

  I fell asleep in Jackson's arms that night, but when I woke up he was gone. For a second I thought he was gone forever, but then I saw I note on my dresser.

  
  I love you Mari. I love you a lot. But please think about this. Don't leave your mother or Neil, or the twins behind like this. Think of what you will do to them. Think of Rebacca. You are young and have so much life in you. Please think.  
-Jackson

  
  I stared at the note for some time. First I was rereading to over and over, then I found myself admiring his handwriting. It was almost perfect. I was so absorbed in the noted that it startled me when mother called up to me.

  
  "Mari, sweetie, are you awake?" she called.

  
  "Yeah, Mother. Be down in a moment," I called back and got dressed.

  
  Mother was in the livingroom sewing when I came down.

  
  "Oh, sweetheart, would you like to come with me to the store? I know you always love going shopping," she smiled.

  
  It was true, I do love shopping.

  
  "Sure, Mother, I would love to," I smiled back.

  
  For almost the entire car ride to the local grocery store I hadn't once thought of Jackson, or my desicion. But when we walked into the store, the first aisle we when down was the medication, and it also contained some poison.

  
  I stared at the bottle, thinking this could be the easiest way. Poison. We didn't contain any of this in our house. Mother won't allow it with the twins, and I knew she would like I was ill for asking her to buy it. Without thinking I looked around quickly, picked up a bottle and slipped it into my pocket.

  
  What had I done? I'd never stolen anything in my life. Not even the last cookie at the table. Before I had the chance to put it back mother came around the corner.

  
  "Are you coming?" she asked.

  
  I didn't say anything, just walked over and tried to pretend that didn't happen. I said very little the rest of the shopping trip. I was afraid if I accidently said something, mother would know what I did.

  
  When we got home, I raced upstairs and nearly slammed the door behind me. I pulled the poison bottle out of my pocket and looked at it horrifed. It wasn't the fact that it was poison, I've held plenty of bottle before, it was the fact that I stole it. Just the word alone was poisonous enough. Stolen.

  
  I stayed up in my room most of the day, afraid to face anyone and risk them seeing the guilt on my face. I did come down for lunch, and then for dinner. When my mother asked why I was being so lonesome today, I almost paininced.

  
  "Um, I'm reading this really good book, and it's hard to put it down," I lied.

  
  "Oh yeah? What book?" Neil asked curious.

  
  "Uhh.." I paused. Think Mari think! "It's called Posionous Theft by a new author I don't think you've heard of. I hadn't heard of him before I found this book. I got it at the library. Becky said I should read it," I said fast so I wouldn't get asked anymore questions.

  
  After dinner I went back upstairs into my room and found Jackson holding the posion bottle. He looked concerned.

  
  "Maria, where did you get this!" he looked straight at me.

  
  "I... umm... it was an accident! Really!" I didn't know what to say, but my face said it all.

  
  "Mari... Did you steal this!" he said sounding angry.

  
  I just nodded shamefully.

  
  "What were you thinking! Didn't you read my note! You cannot throw your life away!" he rambled.

  
  Instead of apologizing for the posion I told the truth.

  
  "I. Want. To. Be. With. You! And if that means dying, then I will! Jackson, it's my desicion and I want to do it!" I said tears running down my eyes.

  
  "Maria, you are in idiot," he began then saw I was upset. He sighed, "A young, foolish, in love child! I don't approve if this, and I won't be disappointed if you change your mind."  
I nodded, and he kissed my forehead.

  
  Later that night, I thought long and hard about it. Should I? Shouldn't I? Die and be with Jackson. Live and never see him again. I argued both sides but evenutally I came to the perdictable conclusion. Be with Jackson, no matter what that may cost.

  
  After dinner, I went and hugged mother, she asked what that was for and I just said I loved her, a lot. She looked at me curious. I played with the twins for a bit and played cards with Neil. I might never see them again.

  
  I went upstairs, but the time I was in my room, I was crying. I was scared. I didn't know what to expect, but all I could think about was Jackson!

  
  I stood by my dresser and took out a piece of paper, wrote a note and put it on my mirror. Slowly I walked back to my dresser, opened the drawer and pulled the bottle out. My heart was pounding. I pulled the cork out and sniffed it. It was the worst thing I ever smelled.

  
  Jackson, Jackson, Jackson. I thought to myself.

  
  I lifted the bottled to my lips and began crying. I tilted it back and cringed when the liquid hit my tongue. I almost throw up from the tasted, but somehow managed to swallow half the bottle. I felt sick.

  
  Soon Jackson appeared and he knew what I did. I felt weak and almost fainted. Jackson held me in his arms.

  
  "You idiot," he sobbed. "You crazy, stupid, beautiful fool!"

  
  The room was spinning and my hearing was fuzzing. Everything moved in slow motion. My head felt heavy on my shoulder. I looked at Jackson, he looked sad and happy at the same time. My eyelid began to drop, I looked Jackson in the eyes, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Mother, Neil, Aden, Amanda and Rebecca,  
> I love you all so, so much! I am so very sorry that my actions have hurt you, but I want you to know that I was not unhappy. Infact I am the exact opposite. I meant someone and I fell in love. It's hard to explain so I'll just say it, he was a ghost! Jackson Daniels. He died in the war. I meet him a few days ago, but that was all it took. He had to leave soon and I wanted to go with him. I thought long and very hard about this and I descided I wanted to be with him cause he is the one. Please understand. I love you all so much and I will miss everyone so, so much! This was so hard for me to do, but just know that I am happy now! I will see you all again some day, I just know it! I hope you all have a fantastic life!I'll be watching over you all!! And please do not be sad about me! This is what I want! I. Am. Happy.  
> All my enternal love,  
> -Mari


End file.
